Data processing systems, computers, networks of computers, or the like, offer users and programs various ways to organize and manage data via the operating system (“OS”). Data consists of a stored sequence of bits. A data object may include but is not limited to the contents of a file, a portion of a file, a data record, a page in memory, an object in an object-oriented program, a digital message or any other digital representation of information.
An OS on a computer generally provides a file system in which data items are organized and stored as files on a suitable storage medium. Files can be grouped into collections of files, known as directories, which can then be grouped into other directories. Users and programs must navigate through a hierarchical path of directories in order to find a particular data object (file). The OS provides for interaction with the file system via a “shell” or operating environment (“OE”) which can be controlled through a command line or its equivalent graphical use interface.
In a database management system, data is organized as records in tables. These tables can be grouped into database files. Users and programs must query the database tables to find a particular data item (record) using a dedicated database application.
A data item generally has a distinct location in memory or disk. Most personal computer OS's organize their data in file systems where a user can navigate the system through directories and sub directories so that a file has a unique location and pathname in the file system. Copies of files in different directories are separate files distinct from each other. Users can create shortcuts or aliases to a particular file, which create a pointer to a file permitting access to the original file from multiple locations in the file system. However, such shortcuts or aliases are merely links containing the address of a file which are broken if the original file is moved or deleted. Additionally, shortcuts to do not provide a What-You-See-Is-What-You-Get (“WYSIWYG”) preview of the data, or access to the file metadata, in the same way that that the actual file does.
Such systems are generally limited by their data management structures. It may be desirable to organize and manage data outside of the normal data structures, such as database and file system structures, and combine them in a stand-alone unified data management and visualization system.